Everything you do makes me fall in love with you
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: This is my second fic that has Renji and Byakuya in it, that is not based in Bleach. This time they are school boys that get up to a little more that homework in there dorm. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a first day of the new school term. It had been 6 weeks and everyone was so excited to see their mates and have fun. The Bell field academy was a boy's only school. Byakuya Kuchiki the head boy and captain of the archery team, was the son of a noble family Kuchiki and was highly respected in the school, until that day when a new kid came along, he was called Renji Abarai, he was the new upfront player on the football team. The two boys were very different, Byakuya was noble and Renji was from the rough part of town.

Byakuya was happy to go back to school he was now a senior, and had a card to get in to the senior library room. Unlike Renji who hardly really been to a real school before so it was very strange to come to school and he had never wore a uniform before. It was Renji's first year, so he was a junior, you could tell all years apart because they have different coloured ties. Renji's was Green and Byakuya had moved from a green to a Blue one.

Each new term the boys had to be put in to dorms and have been given their time table. Each boy had to take English, Maths and Science, but the other four they got to pick for themselves. Byakuya had always taken archery, that was how he had become the captain, he wasn't that fussed what his other three subjects were. Byakuya looked down and saw that he had been put in for History, Computer technology and Advanced Trigonometry this year and he was ok with that. Byakuya looked up and walked off to find the dorm he would be staying in this year.

Renji walked in and looked down at his timetable. He had been put on the football team as the new upfront, so he was happy because he loved football and it was probably the only thing he wouldn't fail at. He was looking at the other three subjects they were Music, History and Sex Ed he wasn't so happy about the last one but there was nothing he could do about that, even though he thought he could be the teacher of that class he knew that much already. He also looked and walked off to find his dorm. Renji was walking down halls looking for the number 631 that was his room. He looked at the numbers on the door and went past 627, 629, 630 and then 631 he found it. Renji put his time table in his back pocket and opened the door. He was greeted with a very clean crazy boy.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate. I am Haku 3rd year junior nice to meet you" He held out his hand and Renji looked at him for a bit and then shuck it.

"Renji" Was all Renji said as he nodded and walked in. Renji through his bag on the floor and lay on the bed. He was quite peaceful until Haku came and placed his bag on him and pushed his feet of the bed.

"What ya doing man" Renji asked

"You're, making the room dirty" Haku moaned. Renji hated his roommate the minute he saw him and now he was just pissed, he couldn't stand a day with this dude and his had to put up with him for a year. Renji had enough of his moaning about the room getting dirty he grabbed his bag and walked out slamming to door behind him. Renji had gone to complain and as the school always wanted the best for their student they moved him in to the only room that wasn't full.

Renji was back on the hunt for the new room he was sent to. It was 286 it was in the west side not the north side like his old room, so he had a little bit of a walk to find it, Bell filed academy was a very big school.

"This roommate better be better than the other one" Renji thought out loud. After a long walk to the other side of the school he arrived at his room. Renji opened the door ready to great the dude on the other side, but it was empty. Renji walked in slowly and placed his bag on the bed this time and looked around. He was told that he would have a roommate, but he couldn't find him. He knew he had a roommate because there was a bag on the other bed, but he must have gone out for a bit. Then the bathroom door came open and a dark haired boy walked out.

"Hey, I am Renji you new roommate" Renji said to him. The boy just looked up and frowned a little.

"You must be mistaken, I don't have a roommate, you must be in the wrong room" The boy said in a low tone.

"Nope this is room 286 right, so it's the right room" Renji said back to him

"I will not be having this" The boy said and got his phone out. He started to dial and then rang. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, my father said that I would not have a roommate this year and you have given me one, what is the meaning of this. I want it fixed this minute" He yelled down the phone

"I am sorry sir, but there has been a little problem and you have been put with a roommate, as soon as a room comes free we will move him" The man on the phone said

"Ok I understand, please make it fast" The boy hung up and Gave Renji a glare. "I guess you will be staying for a while, but don't get to comfortable you will be going soon"

"Ok" Renji said slowly

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki nice to meet you... Renji was it" Byakuya said

"Yes its Renji, Nice to meet you too" Renji held out his hand but Byakuya just looked at it and turned away so he put it down.

The two boys had got dressed in to their uniform and were about to go to the main hall where they were all called. The headmaster of the school was addressing the boys about the new rules, different teachers and more important things.

"Boys, the chairman and I were discussing the new rules and we feel it is necessary to bring this one in. Starting from today, if any two boys are seen engaging in sexual activates they will be expelled immediately. This has been a problem with many boys in the past and it brought their grades down. There is a new History teacher this year, he name is Mr Tscassa, and he will be here for the next four months. There has been a little problem with the rooms in the south side so some student have been moved, if you have been given a roommate and shouldn't have been this will be the result of this and we will solve it as soon as we can. Thank you for listening boy you are dismissed" The headmaster said and walked off.

The bell rang and all the boys went to their first lesson. Byakuya and Renji looked down at their timetables and saw that they had History. By the look on Byakuya face, he was not happy that he had to share a class with Renji as well. The two boys walked to class together and got seated next to each other. Byakuya getting a little pissed off that he was put with Renji for everything.

"Sir, do I have to sit next to him" Byakuya said pointing at Renji

"What's up with me" Renji yelled at him

"I am sick of being put with you for everything, when my father hears about this" Byakuya glared at the teacher.

"Ok Byakuya you can move, Rui change places with Byakuya" He asked. Whilst the two boys were switching seats, the teacher had begun to right the lesion objective on the board. Renji zoned out for the whole lesson and fell asleep for about the last fifteen minutes of it. Renji woke up with a loud bell rang.

"Thank you boys see you next lesson" Mr Tscassa said

Renji looked over to where Byakuya was sat now, but he had gone. Renji took his timetable out and saw that he had football next. It wasn't too hard for Renji to find the pitch and changing room. He walked in and the whole room went quite.

"So he's the new kid that replaced Pukka, you better be good kid" One of the higher year boys said to him pushing Renji kit in to his chest and walking past with the hole of the team following him. Renji was left alone in the changing room feeling a little unwanted on the team, but never the less he got changed. Renji had only managed to change his top half when the coach came in a hurried him out for laps around the pitch.

Byakuya was finally free of Renji, or that was what he thought as he walked out of the archery changing room, with bow in one hand in arrows in the other. As the captain the hole team did what he said.

"Line up and get ready to aim" Byakuya told the boys as he did so himself

"3, 2, 1 and release" Byakuya yelled. All the arrows went flying down the court to the targets at the end. Only a few hit, a lot went off in other direction, but Byakuya's was dead on bulls' eye. All of the members look and cheered at him.

"Stop that, this is not good enough. This year we will be competing in the bell field archery tournament and I do hope we win" Byakuya said to them all in an angry tone.

The archery and football were the only classes that were thought by either the captains of the teams or a coach, not a teacher. As they were outside sports the two pitches were close together. The boys on the football team hated the boys on the archery team they always call the wimps as they ran past there court. The boys got read for their name calling as the football boys got closer.

"Ignore them we need to practice, Ready to aim" Byakuya yelled again. All the loaded bows were drawn and read to let the arrow go. They just needed Byakuya sign and they would fire them, but Byakuya was distracted by something else. Renji was running up behind the other boys with his shirt off. As he ran past he saw Byakuya looking at him and he winked at him, coursing Byakuya to go a little num and blush. Byakuya's arrow was released and went flying over the walls and he let his bow slid out of his hands. Renji was out of sight and Byakuya snapped out of his staring and looked at his team mates, who had all put there bows and arrows down.

"Captain, what's wrong" One of the boys said.

"Nothing" Byakuya said and the practice went on as normal. The bell rang twice outside because the first was to tell them they needed to get changed and the second was to tell them the go to next class. The first bell rang and the boys went to get changed. Byakuya and Renji were back in there uniform and just happen to bump in to each other on the way out.

"Sorry" Renji said then looked down to see who he had run in to.

"It's you" Byakuya said

"Yes it's me, you looked cool in your thingy outfit" Renji said, not knowing what the name of the sport Byakuya was playing

"Thank you, you looked good in yours as well I guess, although I think the top is meant to go on you not down your shorts" Byakuya said. _He's not that bad He thought to himself_. The archery team were just about to walk about when they saw their captain talking to one of the football boys, it was a rule they had made up a long time ago that, any of the members could not talk to any of the football members.

"He has broken the rule" One of the boys said

"Yes but he's the captain he can, I think" Another boys said. They dropped the subject and walked out past Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya and Renji said their goodbyes and walked to their other classes. Renji and Byakuya both had English Maths and Science for their last three lessons, but because of their different in knowledge they were in different classes for it. The day went on and the two boys were tired at the end of school both walking back to their dorm. Byakuya's class room being closer was the first in the room. He opened the door and placed his bag on the floor beside the desk and went to lie on his bed. Renji entered the room a little while after. The two boys said 'hello' and nothing more as they both did their own thing.

It was about five pm when Byakuya noticed the room was very cold and rang the headmaster to see what the problem was. It turns out that the heating in the west side was out.

"The heating is out, they said they will try and fix it as soon as possible" Byakuya said to Renji

"Oh ok, guess there is nothing we can do about it then" Renji said as he pulled his quilt over him even more.

All the boys had been given another blanket to keep them warm for the night, until the heating was fixed. It was in the middle of the night and Renji was so cold he could not sleep, he got out of bed and walked over to Byakuya, who was asleep not even bothered about the cold. He looked so hot and cosy so Renji crawls in bed with him and falls asleep in the warmth. As the night went on the two boys moved in their sleep and ended up cuddled together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning the next day and as normal Byakuya was waking up early. He could feel something heavy over him and turned over to see what it was, only to find Renji with his arms wrapped around his waist. Out of shock Byakuya jumped up and pushed Renji, the force that was used to push him was a lot and Renji went flying of the edge of the bed

"Oww" Was all Renji could say, as he sat up and looked at Byakuya who was still sitting on the bed.

"What was that for?" He asked

"You were in my bed" Byakuya said still a little shocked. Byakuya looked under the cover to see if he was naked, but he had his pants on so he calmed down a little.

"Sorry I got cold and you looked warm" Renji said as he stud up, he was also in pants.

"That is not a good reason to sleep in another person's bed when they are in it as well, with out there permission" Byakuya yelled at him.

"Sorry, I won't do it again" Renji said as he walked back to his own bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"What you doing it's time to get up, its six am" Byakuya said

"No it's not, I don't get up till eight" Renji said in an angry tone and turned over and closed his eyes.

Byakuya felt a little guilty for pushing Renji out of his bed. _He didn't do anything to me he was only cold. _Byakuya thought to himself. He missed the touch of Renji body, but he wasn't going to admit it. He got out of bed and walked over to Renji. Renji opened his eyes when he felt a side of his bed go down. Byakuya had sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you out. Are you ok?" Byakuya asked placing his hand on Renji bare shoulder.

"Little sore, form where I landed on the edge of the wooden table, but I will live" Renji said in an angry voice.

"I hurt you" Byakuya said feeling as if he was going to cry. "Let me see" He said rolling Renji over and saddled his hips. Renji gasped at the contact of Byakuya on top of him.

"Get off" Renji said

"I did hurt you" Byakuya said as he ran his long pain finger along a purple burse on Renji side. Renji had stopped moving and let Byakuya sit on him and stroke his side.

"It's ok It doesn't hurt anymore" Renji said

"Are you sure"

"Yeh I am sure, now get off me" Renji as he sat up which forced Byakuya to lie on his back in-between Renji legs. Renji had his arms on Byakuya's legs pushing the further in to Byakuya chest, so that Byakuya feet were now pressing against Renji chest. The two boys stayed like that for a bit then Renji started to smile.

"What you smiling at" Byakuya asked him

"Nothin, I just thought you were a lot smaller" Renji said now smiling like crazy

"What do you mean" Byakuya asked. Renji pushed Byakuya legs further in to him as he came to whisper something in Byakuya ear.

"I can see down your boxers, and your bigger than I thought" Renji laughed a little.

"You... You Pervert get off me" Byakuya pushed Renji of him and tucked his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

"I am not going to do anything; I didn't mean anything by it" Renji said now seeing how scared Byakuya was.

"Why did you look" Byakuya said

"Because, you look so beautiful, I couldn't resist see the thing that makes you a man" Renji said standing up. "Do you wana see mine to make it even" He asked

"No I do not" Byakuya yelled at him closing his eyes. Renji was going to show him even if he did want to see it. He pushed his boxer down and knelt on the bed spreading his leg wider.

"Look, it's all hard and wanting you to touch it" Renji gasped as he wrapped his hand around his growing member and pushed down. Byakuya opened his eyes at Renji gasping and was shocked.

"Renji stop it" He said but he just couldn't take his eyes of the big weeping erection in front of him.

"Why should I stop I feels so good" Renji said as he moved his hand up and down, the pressure rushing through him made him close his eyes.

"Stop it Renji that looks painful" Byakuya said as he grabbed Renji wrist to stop the up and down motion.

"It's not painful, it feels good, let me do it to you" Renji asked removing his hand from his now fully erect member.

"NO, DON'T" Byakuya yelled as Renji leaned forward to him. Renji sat back up and looked down and this time stroked his member.

"You have never touched yourself before have you" Renji asked

"No, why would I need to" Byakuya asked moving to the other side of the bed.

"Have you ever had a dream about the person you love and when you wake you it's like this" Renji said pointing at his member.

"No...Maybe I have, but I never touch it, it goes down on its own" Byakuya said shyly. He didn't really like having these times of conversation with people, especially people that would masturbate in front of him.

"I don't know how you can do that, if I don't touch it, it gets very sore and painful" Renji said still stroking his member

"I don't say it never hurt, it hurts a lot when I leave it" Byakuya said

"I don't know who you can do that. I will go do this in there" Renji said tilting his head to the bathroom door.

"NO" Byakuya said, not really understanding why he said it

"You wana watch" Renji said smiling

"No, I will do it, touching yourself it wrong, I will do it" Byakuya said shyly Renji was in shock. Had Byakuya just said he would touch him?

"You wana touch it" Renji asked and Byakuya just nodded. "OK"

"I don't know what to do" Byakuya said.

"Right then I will teach you" Renji moved and sat against the headboard of the bed, opening his legs.

"Come sit in between my legs" Renji said and Byakuya got up and did as he was told. Byakuya sat crossed legged at the end of Renji feet.

"Not like that, come here" Renji said as he hand his hand around Byakuya's waste. Renji pulled Byakuya so close he was almost sitting on his member. He also put Byakuya legs over his thighs and around to his back.

"Now what" Byakuya said a little scared and shaking

"Don't panic, it's easy. All you do is. Give me your hand" Renji held out his hand and waited for Byakuya to place his in it.

"You wrap your hand around it, like this" Renji held Byakuya hand around his member not to tight in case it scared him.

"It feels so hard Renji" Byakuya moaned as he started to get hard himself, but it wasn't visible to Renji yet.

"Now all you do is, move up and down" Renji helped him with the first few up and down motion, then let go and left Byakuya to do it himself.

Byakuya started to wriggle and moan taking him hand of Renji and grabbed the bottoms of his own boxers.

"What's wrong Byakuya" Renji asked

"Nothing" Byakuya said

"Are you hard as well, I could fix that if you want" Renji said.

"Well I guess, if your letting me touch you, I should let you touch me, But it's..." Byakuya said stopping before he could finish his sentence.

"It will be your fist time getting touched wont it" Renji asked

"Yes, Please be gentle"

"I will, Please take them off" Renji asked. Byakuya unwrapped his legs from around Renji and stud up on the bed. He slowly pushed his boxed down and gasped when his member was let free.

"Your beautiful, come sit back down" Renji asked not taking his eyes off the price in front of him. Byakuya sat back down like he was before.

"Put your hand on it" Renji asked Byakuya reached out and grabbed Renji member. "Not mine yours" Renji said moving Byakuya hand off his.

"But, you said..." Byakuya stared to dislike being naked and fully erect in front of Renji

"Please just a little stroke and I will do the rest I promise" Renji whispered in Byakuya ear

"Ok" Byakuya moved slowly down his body and stop just a few inches away from what need to be touched. Byakuya stroked from the base of his erection all the way the top and looked at Renji.

"That wasn't so bad now was it" Renji said as he took Byakuya's member in his hand and started to pump it. Byakuya's body arched back at the pure bliss running through his body.

"Renji, you feel so good AHHH" Byakuya moaned and pressed his body in to Renji's chest

"Please Byakuya touch mine" Renji moaned to him. Byakuya reached out and started to do the same to Renji as what Renji was doing to him.

The two males couldn't take the pleasure and changed their position to lying facing each other. It wasn't long and both of the boys were very close to cuming. The both their hands were cover in the others seed.

"Cuming" They said at the same time. A few more pumps and they came screaming each other's name. Renji couldn't take it he pushed Byakuya on his back and got on top of him. The two boys kissed each other hard and showed no sign of stopping, until a knock on the door stopped them

"Byakuya, Your normal up now, you ok" A boy shouted form the other side of the door.

"Yes I am fine, go away I will be out soon" Byakuya said. Renji smiled and got of Byakuya, he walked in the bath room, not even brothering to close the door and stepped it to the shower. Byakuya sat up and looked at the red head in the shower. His long hair was set free and hot water ran down his body, touching placed only Byakuya could dream of touching.

"Are you just going to look at me or are you coming in" Renji said. Byakuya jumped up and ran to join him in the shower. The two boys showered and got dressed. They grabbed their bags and timetables and headed out the door. Ready for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byakuya and Renji had walked out of their dorm together and where now heading to PE class they has PE all day because the archery team had a big torment the next day and the football team where weeks away from the play off's. The day went fast as both boys trained their hardest for the upcoming matches.

The boys were shattered by the end of the day and they walked to their dorms and fell strait off to sleep.

Byakuya woke the next day ready and excited. It was the day of the archery tournament. Byakuya had won this torment for 3 years in a row, and he was planning to do it again. The tournament was being held at Byakuya's school this year, so he decided to go to the archery area one hour before he was meant to be there. As the captain of the team Byakuya had a blue arm band over his uniform that stated that he was the captain, other than that all the members dressed the same. Byakuya was setting up the bows when his team members arrived; the team had a little talk before heading out to the tournament area. The tournament was being held in the gum and any member of the school could come.

Renji had woken up and saw on Byakuya's calendar that it was the day of the tournament, so he got dressed and he sneaked in to the gum, which wasn't that hard because there was no one that wasn't allowed in, but Renji snuck in for a different reason. As a member of the football team it was wrong to even talk to the archery members, so Renji being at the tournament was not cool. If his team mates ever found out that he was roommates with Byakuya and that he kinda liked him, they would kick him off the team for sure. Renji was sat in the far corner of the gum, so that no one could see him, but he could still see Byakuya.

Renji looked down and saw that Byakuya was surrounded by people; they were tapping him on the shoulder, back and even shaking him hand. Renji felt like killing all of them right now, and he didn't know why.

More school came and the gum filled up fast, all the members were ready and all the seat in the gum were full so the tournament began. Byakuya was hitting the bull's eye with every shot he had. By the fifth round he was the only member of his team left in the tournament. Renji was having a good time watching Byakuya slowly beat all the other players. Renji phone rang and he picked it up and said.

"Hello"

"Yo Renji come to the pitch we need ya we havein practice match" His team mate said

"Ok" Renji said and hung up the phone. Renji watched Byakuya's next turn, and as he thought he hit the bull again, which placed Byakuya in first place. Renji smiled and then sneaked out the same way he came in.

At the pitch Renji was dressed in him football kit and this time he has his shirt on. Renji was still thinking about all the people that were talking to HIS Byakuya and it got him worked up for some good training.

"Renji what up man, you look mad got dumped" One of him mates yelled from across the pitch.

"No, just thinking and I don't get dumped by anyone" Renji yelled back. They all started to lap the pitch; it was around the 20th lap that Renji began to feel worn out. After their laps they had a short 7 aside match which Renji's side won by two, before their captain said that they can go. Renji looked at the time.

"The tournament should be finished now" He said to himself before running off to back to his dorm to see Byakuya. Renji ran from the pitch all the way to his dorm. He opened the door and walked in to find not what he thought he would find.

Byakuya was still crying from losing the archery tournament, well coming second by one point, but that was still losing to him. He was curled up on his bed in his boxers, when Renji walked in and saw him crying.

"Did someone hurt you cos if they did, I will kick their ass" Renji asked

"No, I lost" Byakuya said trying to hold back his tears

"Lost what?" Renji asked

"The tournament, I lost" Byakuya started to cry and Renji walked over to his bedside he stripped down till he was also only in his boxers, and got in bed with him. Renji pulled him closer and gave him a hug.

"There is always next year don't cry please" Renji begged him; he hated it when Byakuya was hurt.

"Tell me all about it, I am here" Renji said softly in his ear, as Byakuya sobbed in to Renji chest.

"I wanted to win so much, my father will be mad that I lost" Byakuya cried.

"I say screw him you did your best and that all that matters, now stop crying before I kick your ass" Renji said in a happy voice. Byakuya laughed a little and stopped.

Renji stroked Byakuya's long dark hair until he was fast asleep. Renji shifted him under the sheet and tucked him in. Renji was going to sleep in his own bed but chanced sleeping in Byakuya again. Renji snuggled under the sheets and let Byakuya head rest on his chest.

"I love you" He whispered nit even knowing why he said it but it felt so right. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

The next morning Byakuya was waking up at the same time he always did, 7am, but his pillow was harder than it normally is, and for some strange reason it was breathing. Byakuya opened his eyes to find that his normal soft white pillow was now tanned and cover in tattoos, only then did he realizes than he was sleeping on Abarai Renji's chest.

Byakuya's first reason was to push Renji like he did the first time, but them he remembers how kind Renji was to him last night and left him be. Byakuya got up tiring not to wake Renji; he knew the red head likes his sleep, but Renji moved as soon as the weight left his chest.

"What ya doing?" He asked sleepily

"I am getting ready for class I have early maths today" Byakuya said as he got out of bed.

"Class id later stay in bed for a little while longer" Renji moaned.

"Renji you know the rules we can't, we will get in to big trouble if we do" Byakuya said as he went to have his shower. Renji groaned in defeat as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door and shouted to Byakuya.

"Sleeping in the same bed won't be breaking any rules; the teacher said if any two boys are caught doing anything sexual..." Renji waited for his answer

"Yes and we have already touched each other so we have all ready broke the rules and I don't plan to brake any more" Byakuya said as he rinsed himself off.

"You like it" Renji said, he was about to say something else when the door opened and Byakuya walked out, his long dark hair was dripping water down his back, chest and abdomen. Renji saw the white fluffy towel that was stopping his eyes seeing the spot they so longed to see. Renji wanted to yank the towel right from him to reveal his prize but he controlled himself.

"Turn around" Byakuya said

"Why?" Renji asked a little confused

"I am getting dressed and I don't want you to see" Byakuya said as he held on to the towel.

"Come on I have seen it before and we are both guys, you haven't got anything I don't have" Renji looked at him waiting for the towel to drop.

"Ok Byakuya said he turned around and dropped the towel, so Renji could only see his butt.

"You do have a nice butt" Renji said and then laughed. Byakuya quickly pulled up his boxers and turned to face Renji.

"You said..." He glared at Renji.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't say anything" Renji said as he looked Byakuya straight in the eyes. Renji walked closer and closer to Byakuya until their faces were only centermeaters apart.

"You really do have a nice butt" Renji smirked and pinched Byakuya's butt.

"HEY" Byakuya shouted in shock

"Don't you have an early maths class" Renji said. Byakuya looked at the clock, saw that he had 20 minutes to get dressed and get to class. Byakuya rushed around putting on his pants, socks and then his shirt, he grabbed his tie out of Renji's hand as he ran out of the room with his bag.

"Thanks you Renji" Byakuya said

"Yeh cya tonight" Renji said back as he closed the door and when back to bed.

It was dot on 8am when Byakuya walked in to his maths class.

"I am so sorry I am late it won't happen again sir I promise" Byakuya apologised and sat in his seat.

"Mr Kuchiki you are not late, just on time" The maths teacher said.

"Today class we will be ding about fractions, I know we did this last year but i just want to make sure you all know it. It will be on your last year exam and I am sure you all want to pass that right, not like the boys on the football team who don't care about their grades" the teacher said as he opened a text book and flicked through the pages.

Byakuya suddenly got mad at what the teacher had to say, no one talks about Renji like that. He was going to say something but he didn't want anyone to think he liked Renji or anything.

"Let's turn to page 509 please" The room had a sudden sound of pages flicking and then silence again. The lesson whet on as normal, they looked through the textbook, had a group discussion then did some questions. The bell rang telling the other students to get to their first class, but Byakuya was off to his second. Byakuya packed his book away and set off to his next class.

Byakuya made his way through the hall ways trying not to bang anyone but that all failed when the football team where on their way through the halls.

"Move out my way" One of the big football lads said to Byakuya. This lad was at least three times as much as Byakuya and would beat the shit out of him.

"I said MOVE" He yelled

"Shut up man" A voice said from behind the team.

"Yo Renji, what you doing, he's a fucking pretty boy, why ya sticking up for him" The lad said to Renji

"Don't speak to him like that move and let him past" Renji said and the team moved to let Byakuya past.

"Renji what was that, he's not one of us" The lad said

"Yeh but he had done nothing wrong to you, so why be mean to him, and he is kinda cute" Renji said with a smile.

Renji looked at the team and they all laughed at him and walked off with Renji following behind.

"Ok man but people with think you like him if you keep doing that al the time" The laughed

"Yeh" Renji laughed

"Although I won't mind you fucking his tight little ass, I bet it's so good" The captain said

"Yeh I bet he would scream and be all, 'please fuck me Renji'" They all laughed again

"I bet he would sound so sweet when he screams, I wouldn't mind making love with him" Renji said and smiled again

"Wow man you said making love you mean for real you like him, you don't just want his ass?" The captain said

"No I think I really do like him, could you leave him alone please" Renji asked them

"Yeh Renji sure we won't touch him, he's yours, if we see anyone hurting him we will kick their ass" They team said "yeh" At the same time and they walked off happy that Renji likes someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the day has gone by the football team members were outside eating lunch when the captain brought up a suggestion for what to do after school.

"Hey after school why don't we all go to Tamaki's dorm"

"Yeh that sounds good" Ricky said

"Sorry guys but my roommate is I'll and I don't think it's fair to bother him" Tamaki said

"Why don't we go back to yours and Ricky's captain" Tamaki said

"We are all ways at mine, Yo Renji we haven't seen your dorm let's go to yours" the captain said

"Well I don't think that will be cool my room mate... Well let's just say he won't like it" Renji tried to get out havein them over, but it didn't work.

"Well he will just have to get used to it"

The team did the rest of the day and met up with Renji at the door to the dorms. They all headed to Renji's room.

"Please guys when you meet him don't scare him, you already know him anyway" Renji said

"Well if we know him then that's cool, let's go then."

Renji lead them to his dorm and slowly opened the door, he saw Byakuya on the bed with his books open, he smiled and slowly open the door letting his team mates in.

"How was your day Renji" Byakuya said still looking at his books

"It was good thanks I have a few mates over is that ok" and before Byakuya could answer they all barged in.

"No fucking way it's him your room mate is him" Ricky said

"Yeh you got a problem with that" Renji yelled at him

"No mate I don't, good for you" they all smiled with evil grins that so said 'you can get close to him now and then you can fuck him'

"Well be nice Byakuya has work to do" Renji said as he walked over and looked what Byakuya was doing

"Just sit down and watch TV" Renji said and through the TV remote at them.

Renji sat on the bed with Byakuya to get a better view of what he was looking at, the whole team suddenly look at him at the same time.

"Wow mate you get any closer you might as well mount him" one of the guys said

"Funny guys" Renji said as he shifted away from Byakuya

"If could try and be quite I have work to do" Byakuya said

"Sure thing princesses" Ricky said

"Ricky he's not a princesses don't pick on him if you are just here to be mean then just piss off this our dorm" Renji yelled

"Shut the fuck up Renji, if you fucking love him that much just lay one on him" Ricky yelled as he pushed Renji.

"Don't hurt him" Byakuya said as he when to get Ricky off Renji

"oh look Renji he's trying to save you" Ricky laughed

" Ricky leave them" the captain said and Ricky let Renji go.

Renji pattered himself down and the stud looking and Ricky. Renji was thinking about what he said, he did like Byakuya and the sound off laying one on him didn't sound half bad. Renji switched his look from Ricky to Byakuya, he walked up to him wrapped his arms around his  
waist and pulled him in to a hard passionate kiss.

The room suddenly was full with cheers as the boy's cheered Renji on.

Byakuya was shocked that Renji did what he did but it felt good to feel his lips on his so he kissed back just as hard. They broke apart to breathe and looked each other in the eyes.

"Sorry I just had to, you don't mind do ya" Renji asked

"No...it was kinda nice can you do it again" Byakuya asked a little  
shyly

"Sure" Renji said with a smile and locked lips with Byakuya again.

"Renji get a room would ya" Tamaki moaned as he tried to watch the TV

"This is my room" Renji said as the kiss broke. Renji still held Byakuya close and gave the guys a look that said ' leave us alone'

"Oh yeh sorry we will leave ya be" the guys got up fast and rushed out the room leaving Byakuya and Renji alone.

Renji started to lean in to kiss Byakuya again when Byakuya pushed out of Renji arms and started to walk in circles.

"Byakuya what's up, don't you like us kissing?" Renji asked

"It's not that Renji I like you and me kissing very much put if they tell anyone it will be passed around and you know school and how rumours will get spread, what if my father finds out it ruin my families reputation" Byakuya started to panic.

"You get worked up to easily they won't tell, and if your family think that their reputation is more important than you, then they are messed up" Renji said

"I am noble Renji I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan I will have to have an heir and to have an heir I will have to have a wife, and you cannot be my wife for 3 reasons. 1) Your male 2) You can't have children 3) You're not noble. I do happen to like men better then woman, but I have yet to tell my father that and I am not looking forward to the day I do." Byakuya finished, but still walked in circles.

"Well if it makes you any happier I will come and tell him with ya, and we can take it slow if you feel wired about it I won't be that hurt if you brake it off" Renji said

"Thank you Renji, can we go slowly and later this year I am going to tell my father will you come with me?" Byakuya begged

"Sure I will be there every step of the way... by take it slow ya mean no sex then?" Renji asked

"Yes that means no sex Renji, but I wouldn't mind braking the rules for you later when we have been together a while"

"So you saying sex will come later, and I get to top?" Renji asked so happily

"Yes later and if you must top you can" Byakuya smiled and when back to studding

Renji didn't feel like pushing it so he sat behind Byakuya letting his back rest against his chest as Byakuya read an English book out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Byakuya woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes, he looked on his lap and there was his English book he was reading last night, and behind him was a sound asleep Renji. Byakuya smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but was suddenly pushed in his back by Renji. The room fell silent the only sound was the English book hitting the floor and the heaving breathing of the two boys.

"Renji what are you doing?" Byakuya asked, as he lay on his back under Renji.

"Nothing, just having some fun" Renji smiled.

"Ok" Byakuya smiled back and laid there, Renji kissed Byakuya again and then picked up the English book and handed it to Byakuya.

"Don't you have early maths today?" Renji asked

"No I only have history today, all my others are free" Byakuya said as he sat up and placed his book in his lab.

"Well I only have sex ed today, not that I need that class, come on I could teach it" Renji said as he got off the bed to go get his trousers.

"Well I am sure you don't need that class Renji, but you shouldn't be late even if you don't want to go" Byakuya sat up in bed and started to read his book.

"Ok, but why you not getting dressed" Renji asked.

"That's because my class is later, yours is in 5 minutes" Byakuya pointed to the clock. Renji looked at the clock and rushed to get ready. He was just about done and ready to leave, but he kissed Byakuya before he left.

Renji's lesson went very slow, he was rocking on his chair thinking about putting on his iPod or not.

"Renji please don't rock on your chair" the teacher said.

"Well I'm bored I don't need this class" Renji said as he stopped rocking on his chair.

"Well I am sure you think you don't Renji, but everyone must learn sex ed, if they didn't there will be so many unwanted babies".

"If you say so miss, but what if I was gay, I could try and get the dude pregnant but I don't think that would work" Renji said and the whole class laughed.

"I am sure that your sexuality doesn't make a difference and no Renji you couldn't get him pregnant, although there has been something invented that well help too male lovers have an offspring". The class fell silent and the teacher went on tell them how to put on a condom  
right.

Renji was woke up by a nudge on the back. He had fallen asleep in his lesson again.

"Renji if you are so tired you should go to bed early" his teacher sat in the chair next to him said.

"I am fine miss and I don't need more sleep" Renji yawned and stud up.

"Renji may I speak to you" The teacher asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeh sure miss what is it?"

"Well that little speech of yours had me thinking, you should joke about your sexuality".

"I wasn't joking I really am gay and my boyfriend comes this school as well, but could you not tell anyone I don't think he will be happy and the rules say it's not right, I don't want to get expelled for loving someone" Renji said and started to worry about what could happen if anyone told the head teacher.

"Don't worry Renji I am sure everything will work out fine, the holidays are coming soon I am sure you will get to spent some quality time with him, and remember use a condom" The teacher stud up and walked off.

"Arr miss we might not even have sex and I might even be on bottom, but thanks" Renji grabbed his bag and headed back to his dorm.

Renji opened his room door and saw that Byakuya was just about ready to leave for his lesson.

"Byakuya now it's your turn" Renji smiled and through his bag on the bed.

"Yeh then I will have to get ready to see my father, I might not going home this holiday but my father still wants to see me. My mother and father are going on a short holiday so no one will be home and i don't think they trust me to leave me home alone in the manor".

"You have a manor?" Renji said in a shocked voice.

"Yes I do I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan so my family needs a manor" Byakuya said as he grabbed the door handle.

"Oh well you will have to live without your big manor this holiday. I am staying here as well so it's going to be fun. If you want me to come help with your father I will" Renji said as he let himself fall on the bed.

"Thank you Renji I will meet you here after my lesson, and then go to my father".

"Ok have a good lesson" Renji waved at him as he walked out the door.

Byakuya was one of the last in class; he walked slowly to the room and even slower to his desk.

"Is something the matter Byakuya" His teacher asked

"Oh nothing just family things" Byakuya said as he open his text book and started doing the questions.

"That right class all follow what Byakuya is doing, open your books page 56 and do all questions 12 -20. Any that is not done will be done as homework for after the holidays". The only noise in the class room is pens working away on papers and the clicking of the clock on the wall.

Byakuya finished all the question and even started on the next page, before he got bored of working and sat there thinking about how he would tell his father about him and Renji.

The lesson went on for a good 15 minutes of solid work before the class room started to get load with the sound of talking.

"Please class settle down there is only 5 minutes left" The teacher shouted. The class settled for the last 5 minutes, but as soon as the bell went there was a big push to get out.

Byakuya was last to leave as he got up and packed his bag slowly.

"Byakuya, if you need to talk I will be here" his teacher said.

"Thank you sit but I will be find I talk about these things with my roommate" Byakuya said as he walked out.

Byakuya opened his room door to find Renji in only pants.

"Renji what are you doing?"

"I am getting in to a clean shirt I had a mark on my other one. If I am meeting your father I have to look good" Renji said as he filled the room with the smell of limes form his deodorant. Byakuya dropped of his bag and neatened himself up before leaving the room with Renji and locking the door.

The two boys left the school and met a long black car at the gates. Renji's eyes widened as he had always wanted to ride in a limo.

The limo took the two boys to the Kuchiki manor when they were helped out of the car and lead to the big doors of the manor. Inside the manor some maids took their coats and pointed them to the room that Soujun was in.

"Master Byakuya you father is in the left side garden room" the young main said.

Byakuya led Renji to the room his father was in. He opened the door to see his father sat in his chair with his Reading glasses on.

"Father how are you?" Byakuya asked

"I am fine, and you son?" Soujun asked.

"I am good thank you, but I came to show and tell you something. Byakuya said

"Ok then what is it" Soujun said

"I want you to meet Renji" Byakuya pulled Renji out of behind a book shelf where he was hiding.

"It's nice to see you have made a friend this year Byakuya, even if his hair is as bright as your mothers favourite flower".

"Well you see father he is a friend but he is also my lover" Byakuya said as he lowered his head waiting for a yelling.

"How long has this been going on?" Soujun asked

"Not long father, please don't be mad I didn't plan this to happen it just did, and I love Renji" Byakuya said to his father.

"Byakuya are you scared of me?" Soujun asked.

"Yes" Byakuya said softly.

"Byakuya you shouldn't ever be scared of me, I would never hurt you, if you love this boy then I am ok with that, if you were just messing around then it's another story. The heart wants what the heart wants." Soujun smiles and held his arms out. Byakuya ran into his father's arms  
and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much father, you will love Renji when you get to know him" Byakuya smiled and looked at Renji.

Renji walked over to the two nobles and stud there looking a little worried.

"So your Renji, it's nice to meet you." Soujun held out his hand for Renji to shake, which he did.

"You will look after my son won't you"

"I will look after him till the day I die sir, no one will ever bother him". Renji smiled.

Byakuya father looked at the two boys and nodded him head before he walked out to his wife.

"Good bye Byakuya hun, you be good and do all your homework over the holidays" His mother blew him a kiss and headed out the door followed by Soujun and four butlers with s case in each hand.

"Well that when well" Renji said still a little shocked that he wasn't dead.

"Yes I think I did, my father likes you and I think my mother will when she meets you" Byakuya suddenly wrapped his arms around Renji and hugged him. Renji smiled and pulled him in ever closer and hugged back.

The two boys left the manor and went back to school, the holidays had started and most of the students were getting packed or all ready leaving. The school was almost empty there were a few boys in the left wing off the school and even less in the right. All of the football team had gone and so had the archery team, so Byakuya and Renji floor and corridor was empty.

"Well we are all alone I wonder what we should do" Renji said as a massive toothy grin was made.

"Renji please I said we are taking it slow we are not having sex" Byakuya said as he walked in to the bath room.

"Oh come on just once, I won't hurt ya" Renji begged.

"No" The bath room door opened and Byakuya came out in nice new silk blue pj's.

"Ok then" Renji said.

Byakuya climbed in to bed and snuggled down, only to be pushed over a little by Renji climbing in next to him.

"Renji you have your own bed"

"Yes but you said no sex at least let me sleep in the same bed as ya, I won't do anything" Renji said as he kissed the back of Byakuya's neck.

"Ok then but you better behave or you getting out" Byakuya said in a stern voice.

The two boys lay spooned with each other and fell straight of to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the first day of the official school holidays and most every student that was going home had gone now, only the few that were staying all the holiday were left. Byakuya and Renji were still  
asleep in their dorm, as all the stress of the other students leaving was going on.

Renji got woke up by a bleep; it was his phone going off. He climbed out of bed trying not to wake Byakuya and went to read his message.

Renji looked down at his phone and laughed at the text. It was one of his mates wishing him luck with Byakuya.

Renji looked up from his phone and then at Byakuya's sleeping form, the dirty thoughts he was having all night came flooding back to mind. He dropped the phone and went to wake his new lover up in the best way ever...a blowjob.

Renji climbed on the bed and under the covers he made his way down Byakuya's body until his face was where he needed it. Byakuya being Byakuya had pj's on so his little task will be harder than it was in his dream.

Renji carefully slid Byakuya's pants of and then his boxers. Renji lay there looking at Byakuya naked body. Renji smiled and took Byakuya's soft dick in his hands. He started to pump it and lick the head; it wasn't long before Renji was holding a very proud erect penis in his hands.

Renji started licking the shaft up and down and every few licks he would lap the head and push his tongue in to the weeping slit. Byakuya wasn't awake but was moaning in his sleep so Renji continued.

The low moans and groans coming from the smaller boy was turning Renji on so much he didn't even believe it. All Renji wanted to do was enter Byakuya there and then, but that promise he made to Byakuya that they wouldn't have sex until he was ready was stuck in his mind.

Renji was still licking and started to suck when Byakuya's eyes slowly opened.

"Renjiii..." Byakuya moaned

"Good morning" Renji said letting Byakuya slide out if his mouth

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked shocked

"I am sucking you off now sit back and enjoy" Renji winked at him and took him fully in his mouth, for that he got a moan of pleasure and Byakuya arched his back breathing heavily.

"Please Renji not so hard" Byakuya said

"What... I'm not sucking that hard" Renji said. It took a while before he realised that Byakuya was so sensitive on the head. Renji looked down at the red dripping erection in front of him and blew on the head.

"Byakuya your dick is twitching" Renji said to Byakuya, but Byakuya was so far out of it he didn't even hear Renji speaking.

"Oh Renji... I'm going to cum" Byakuya moaned as the soft blowing on him were about to bring him release.

"Cum for me then" Renji said as moved to Byakuya's face and kissed him hard.

Byakuya moaned in to Renji mouth and came spraying sticking white liquid all over his legs.

"Did you enjoy that?" Renji asked as he was licking up Byakuya release of the skin it landed on.

"Yes but if you plan to do it again, could you at least make sure I'm awake first" Byakuya said as his heart rate was returning back to normal.

"Sure...so what we doing today, it's the holidays so we don't have lessons" Renji asked as he rested his head on Byakuya chest.

"Well I plan to read a book in the garden I am not sure what you will be doing" Byakuya said as he slowly got up making Renji move his head.

"Well I will just lay here and sleep" Renji said lying on Byakuya's bed. Byakuya looked at him and shuck his head.

Byakuya walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower, before getting dressed grabbing his book. Byakuya walked down the long fancy dorms hall ways and out thoughts a big brown door at the end that led to the gardens; he walked down the paths and sat down on a bench next to the pond.

Byakuya loved this spot. He sat there all the time since he started the school.

Byakuya opened his book and started to read, he was half way through the first chapter when he could hear shouting, he looked up and saw 3 boys running around messing in the mud.

Byakuya shuck his head and ignored them.

Byakuya was almost done with that chapter when one of the young boy came up to him all covered in mud.

"Hello you are Byakuya Kuchiki right?" He asked.

"Yes I am how may I help you" Byakuya replied.

"Well me and my two friends over heard some of the football guys before they left about you dating Renji the new kid, is it true?" He asked

"It is none of your business" Byakuya said and got back to his book  
waiting to see if the boy would leave and as he thought he didn't, so Byakuya look back up at him.

"Because I just wondered is getting sucked off that good". Byakuya didn't know what to say.

"Well yes it is... I would think...not that I know" Byakuya said trying to hind the fact that Renji had just sucked him off at it was the best thing he had ever felt. The boy just stud there bright red and staring at Byakuya. Byakuya said bye, closed his book and ran off back to his dorm and tells Renji what had just happened.

Byakuya stormed down the halls and through the door and as expected Renji was lying on the bed in nothing but boxers, like he said he would.

"Hey Byakuya" Renji said

"Boys keep asking me things, one even asked if it's good to get sucked off" Byakuya said in a shocked voice and looked at Renji.

"And you said?" Renji asked

"I said it is bloody brilliant, but that's not the point I don't want people asking me things" Byakuya moaned.

"Oh chill Byakuya it will blow over it a few days" Renji said looking at Byakuya who was going bright red.

"What's up with you"? Renji asked then thought it may have been what he said.

"Nothing" Byakuya said turning around.

"Your embarrassed" Renji sat up and smiled a very evil smile.

""No I'm not, so you said blow, there is nothing wrong with that, it's just hot in here" Byakuya stated.

"Oh really so you weren't thinking anything wrong when I said...Blow" Renji has suddenly appeared behind Byakuya and whispered the last part in his ear.

"No" Byakuya said trying his best not to picture Renji giving him a blow job. It was failing; Byakuya could feel himself getting hard just from thinking about it.

"Well I know you like me sucking you off but I wana know if you like it when I'm inside you" Renji asked

"What?...I'm not ready and you said you would wait" Byakuya started to panic and backed slowly away from Renji.

"Hey, I didn't mean now, I just wanted to know if you were ready yet, I can't wait any longer it's killing me, I wasn't going to force you, if you still don't want to make love with me then fine" Renji said with a little anger, as he went to lie back down on the bed.

"It's not that I don't want to, I do Renji I really do, it's just... I'm scared that it will hurt, your quite big and it's not meant to go in there and what if you hurt me" Byakuya's emotions were telling Renji that he truly was scared.

"I said I would be gentle, I will even stop if you don't want it"

"Ok, just don't hurt me...please" Byakuya looked Renji straight in the eyes as he stepped forward and started to take of his jacket.

"Byakuya... Hey don't force yourself we don't have to do it now" Renji said retaking his sitting up position at the end of the bed.

Renji saw Byakuya stripping and it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen, the white pale skin was mark less and the young man's body was perfect.

Byakuya walked over to Renji now fully naked, he was suddenly dragged on the bed and pinned, Renji was still in his boxers, but not for long.

Renji reached back and slid off his boxers, the two boys lay on top of each other fully naked.

Renji leaded down and started to kiss Byakuya. The young noble opened his mouth and let Renji tongue enter, there kisses where long and full of love. Both their members were hot and getting hard, Renji started rubbing them together. Byakuya moaned as the pleasure ran up his spine.

Renji kissed down Byakuya neck and shoulders when he licked and sucked at the pale skin as he left a bright red mark, marking Byakuya as his and his alone.

Renji sucked on two of his fingers and then lowered them to Byakuya's entrance.

"Renji" Byakuya said worry filled his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, if I do just say and I will stop" Renji kissed him again as he slowly pushed on finger in.

Byakuya gasped as he could feel Renji enter him, it didn't hurt just felt strange. They kissed again not as long as the others but still as wonderful, Renji entered another finger followed by another, he started to move them in and out scissoring them. Byakuya was in a little pain now but it was so good, he didn't say anything.

Renji was trying to find that spot inside Byakuya that will make him scream. It wasn't long and Renji found it, he rubbed his finger on Byakuya's prostate and watches the young boy arched is back and moan.

"Renji, that feels so good"

"Byakuya I think you're ready" Renji said as he put his swollen erection to Byakuya's opening. Byakuya tensed up as he felt Renji rub against him.

"Renji we can't do this we will get expelled" Byakuya said as he just thought of what could happen if they got caught.

"No we won't, he said if any too boys are seen, we will not be seen so he will never find out, and you are enjoying it so much why stop now" Renji said back to Byakuya as he opened the boys legs wider.

"You are legal right?" Renji asked

"Renji I am older than you" Byakuya said in a low tone, glaring at the red head boy.

"Oh yeh I kinda forgot you're so small and cute" Renji waited for a second before pushing his full weeping member inside Byakuya with one hard thrust.

The older boy screamed as a sharp pain rushed thoughts him. Byakuya arched his back and tried to let the pain go as he got trusted in to. A lone tear fell down his face, he was about to wipe it away when Renji stopped and licked the tear away.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait" Renji said as he sat on his knees with Byakuya's legs resting on his hips. He really didn't want to hurt Byakuya, so he let the smaller boy get used to the organ inside of him.

Renji stayed still for a while before he let his hands run all over Byakuya's wet skin, slowly moving down to the boy's erection. Renji started to pump Byakuya's erection slowly at first then getting  
faster, the smaller boy moaned and drops of pre cum were falling from his red slit.

Byakuya moved his hips letting Renji know he could now move, Renji slowly pulled almost all out then pushed back into Byakuya's tight entrance.

"Byakuya... So good" Renji moaned

"Renji, please faster" Byakuya moaned, as he was starting to really enjoy having the red head move in and out of him.

Renji did as he was told getting faster and faster, he started to hit or rub against Byakuya's prostate, sending the boy him screaming in pleasure.

Little did the two boys know, they were about to get caught in the ack. The football team had decided that this year they wouldn't go home for the holidays and were on their way back to the school dorms.

"Hey captain, what do you think Renji will say when we turn up?" One of the team members asks.

"I don't know, I know he didn't want us to go, but he has his new little toy, he probably won't ever care we are here. Come on guys if I got the chance to fuck that little ass of Byakuya's I so would" The captain said.

"Yeh, Byakuya is kinda cute isn't he, I bet he's so tight" Riki said

The team were almost at Renji's dorm, a few more steps and the door was in front of them. The captain opened the door and walked in followed by the team. The site they got was not what they had expected.

"Byakuya... You're so tight" Renji said as he was too far gone to see or care about the football team stud watching him.

"Renjiii..." Byakuya moaned almost ready to cum.

"Just a little longer Baby please" Renji said as he pounded into Byakuya more.

Byakuya had his head tilted to one side and couldn't see the football team, that had now shut the door and were fully engrossed in watching their team mate have sex.

"Renji, I'm going to cum" Byakuya moaned.

"Cum for me baby" Renji whispered into Byakuya's ear which made the older boy, fly over the edge and spray his sticky white seed over Renji's chest. Renji came as soon as he felt Byakuya tighten around him, the red- head flung his head back making one deep thrust before filling Byakuya with his seed.

The two boys just lay panting with their eyes closed, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Well that was a good show" The captain said, Renji sat up and look at the team whilst Byakuya was blushing bright red trying to cover himself up.

"What are you guys doing here" Renji said still shocked

"Well we came to say hi, but we watched you fuck the little guy to death instead" Riki said

Renji look at Byakuya then pulled out of him and pulled the covers over him. He leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"It's ok, no need to be embarrassed, we all are guys Byakuya" Renji said to his new lover.

"But they saw you inside of me" Byakuya said as he started to go red and tears fill his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Byakuya, they won't tell anyone" Renji said a little worried that the team may have scared Byakuya.

"It's ok kid, we won't tell anyone Renji's are mate, we wouldn't do anything to hurt him or you" Spoke the captain.

The team all moved around to Renji's bed and switched the TV on.

"Guys do you mind?" Renji asked as he wanted some alone time with Byakuya.

"Oh chill Renji, we have already seen you two fuck, so whatever you want to do just do it" one of the team members said.

"Fine" Renji curled up with Byakuya so that they faced the TV, Byakuya back was firmly pressed against Renji chest. Renji wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"That was great, I love you Byakuya" Renji kissed the boy on the neck and embraced him.

"I love you two" Byakuya smiled.

"Well Renji's gone soft captain" one of the team members said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not soft, I just love him that's all".

"Awww" the team said in sink.

Renji and Byakuya were too tired to object to the team in their room, so they just lay curled up in bed watching the TV. Sleep had soon taken over the smaller male as he rested in strong arms. Renji saw that Byakuya was asleep and drifted of to sleep as well.

"Renji what team do you want to win" Riki said as they were watching a footy match.

Riki turned to see Renji after he wasn't given an answer and saw his friend curled up with his new lover fast asleep.

"Come on guys let them be alone" The captain said. They switched the TV off and left the two boys alone.

The room was silent the only sound that could be heard was the soft ticking of Byakuya alarm clock. 


End file.
